


Spooktober day 18 - Haunted - Marco X Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Horror, Jumpscare, Multi, Other, Spooky, haunted, plottwist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 15





	Spooktober day 18 - Haunted - Marco X Reader

Every time the Moby Dick moored on land, it meant a handful of crew members had to stay behind. Just to keep an eye on things, function as security. You and Marco often volunteered, both being strong members of the Whitebeard pirates, and also a couple that could use a little bit of privacy away from the rowdy bunch that the Whitebeard pirates could be at times. Just some peace and quiet, some cuddles, maybe a little more… just nothing too intense, a nice little break. 

But this island seemed a little… off. The moment the crew disappeared on land, it was already eerily quiet, not the talking slowly dying out as they approached the village, like it usually would be. Marco and you lingered longer on deck than you usually would have, leaning over the rails a little, trying to see the village or your crewmates, but a thick mist prevented you from doing so. 

_“Marco?”_ your voice was not half as steady as you had hoped it would be. You were a pirate, you had seen more terrifying islands and this was but a little spooky and misty. And yet, your gut was screaming that something was wrong here. 

Marco gently placed a hand on your arm, a gentle motion that immediately stilled some of your anxieties, even though your heart wasn’t still beating at the usual rate and you were pretty sure your breathing was uneven as well. 

_“Let’s go inside y/n. I don’t like that mist. We don’t have to stay on deck anyway”_

You nodded as you followed him, his presence grounding you because you could still feel your unease grow. You weren’t sure if it was the mist and the general creepy atmosphere, or if there was something on this island that made your fight or flight instincts go into overdrive without it being a false alarm. 

Then the lights went off. 

Not only inside the ship, but everything around you seemed to be shrouded in pitch-black darkness. _“Marco?” “I’m here”_

His voice wasn’t too far away, thank god. You took a couple of deep breaths and slow blinks to let your eyes adjust to the darkness while feeling around, hoping to find a wall to lean against. It took you only a few seconds to find one, and you immediately turned your back to it, just so you could make sure that at the very least, nothing would attack you from behind. 

_“That’s strange”_ You could hear a slight panic in Marco’s voice, and even though you knew he was doing his best to stay calm, you were already completely set off by the subtlest hint of panic on his side. _“What’s up?” “I can’t…. I can’t transform. I thought the phoenix fire could be of help but AH-”_

_“Marco?”_ the sudden yelp he had let out had been followed by a dull thud as if he fell to the floor. 

You quickly shuffled into his direction, trying to stay close to the wall, desperately trying to call out his name. You were fighting back tears so hard and you felt your heart race in even your throat. All your senses were heightened, and even in the darkness, you immediately noticed the presence behind you. 

You jumped when a hand landed on your shoulder suddenly, and then a familiar voice laughed. _“Y/n boo! got you there right?”_ another laugh followed. “ _Oh god, I’m sorry for scaring you but you should’ve heard your voice when you thought I fell!”_

_“Marco what the- “_ You were about to turn around when something suddenly grabbed your ankle. Your blood ran cold, and you heard someone from below you speak up in the softest whisper. _“Y/n. I’m here. Run”_


End file.
